


Excuse Me If I Drool

by leedeeloo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, Shotgunning, frat boy-esque shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just shotgunning because one day I woke up with a need to write shotgunning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excuse Me If I Drool

**Author's Note:**

> "...but who the fuck shotguns beer?" -my friend, when they read this for the first time

Dan wasn’t someone people would call a liar. Not exactly. He just liked having excuses- no, not excuses, that sounded like he was hiding something, lying about something- reasons, he liked having reasons for things. Justifications, explanations. Some exposition, even. Which, of course, just sounds rambly, which sounds like he just says things as cover up, as distraction. But, really, he didn’t lie. He just took a while to get to the truth.

So he wasn’t lying about his intentions there, he just felt like he needed a reason. Because someone would totally question why, at work, where all his coworkers were his friends, he was talking to his friend. Of course.

Ross was, like, an asshole, but not the kind of asshole Dan was ever prepared for. He was the kind of asshole that would have a beer at work, when he was done work, and get disproportionately more obnoxious. He was not the kind of asshole that would quiz Dan on his intentions. Dan should know this.

It was after a stream, and Ross was the only person still there. Curled up on the couch, beer bottle half full and balanced on his knee, one hand holding onto it, absorbed in his phone with the menu music from the game they were playing still going. He was planning on cleaning everything up after he was done his drink, and might’ve been stalling.

And, like, Dan hadn’t drank in two years? Three? It didn’t matter, so he didn’t remember. So maybe it was a little weird. But, it was an excuse- no, a transition, a little segway into a conversation, just smoothing out an abrupt start. 

He leaned on the arm of the couch, elbows locked. He lifted his foot up and tucked it around his other ankle, toe touching ground. 

“Hey,” he said softly, just getting his attention first. Ross turned his head towards Dan, but kept his eyes on his phone a little longer, lagging behind the movement of his head. He didn’t say anything, just made eye contact, waiting.

“Uh, mind if I have a gulp of that?” He lifted a finger, pointing, not trusting his balance enough to move his whole hand. He started to say something else, to explain, that he just wanted a taste, mostly just wanted to talk, but stopped himself. That would be too much, too long, would make this less of a smooth transition and more of a dragged out inconvenience. 

And Ross. Fucking Ross. He just smiled, like an evil little gremlin, picked up his bottle, and took a big swig, tipping his head back. Of course. He leaned forward, putting the bottle and his phone on the table. He was worryingly quiet, probably plotting-

He didn’t swallow.

It was like he teleported, Dan didn’t remember him moving so fast. He was leaning over the couch, one hand between Dan’s, his other coming to his face. Dan knew what this was. He was surprised, but he knew what was coming. He opened his mouth, half from that surprise, and half from not wanting a mouthful of beer to end up on his shirt. 

He shut his eyes. Got nervous, opened them again. There was Ross. Staring him down, almost intimidating, but mostly warm. Once their lips touched-  _ so warm, holy shit, chapped lips shouldn’t be soft like that _ \- Dan shut his eyes. Ross probably did too. 

Dan could’ve forgotten it was beer. Well. Until he tasted it. And, it wasn’t cold; just cool, but it felt like ice in his mouth, coming from Ross’, the contrast of it all. It was- he hadn’t done this in a long while, and not usually with liquids, so he- this was kind of- 

They were dripping.

And then.

A little ‘ _ mm! _ ’ noise, not from him, from Ross, an incredibly stifled ‘oh no I fucked up’. Ross’ hand, first just softly resting on Dan’s face, pressed firmly, tilting his head, angling him from this-is-kind-of-awkward to we’re-really-kissing-now. So they weren’t dripping beer down their chins.

Now that they were properly fitted together, Ross did- he- well. He did the thing. With his tongue. He pushed all the beer out of his mouth (well, not all of it. They lost some. And he probably swallowed some, but. Enough of it. He pushed enough of it), and into Dan’s, and he couldn’t just hold it all in his mouth and bulge out his cheeks because it would probably spill out of their mouths because that’s just how his life worked.

So he swallowed it. Did swallowing usually involve all of his mouth… like this? Did he just never notice, or was everything just more obvious now, his perceptions already skewed from beer touching his tongue, someone else’s mouth (fucking Ross’) against his?

That was beside the point.

The point was, he got his taste, his excuse. 

He pulled back a little, just tilting his mouth away, bumping their foreheads together. He licked his lips, swallowed. Tried to fill the silence.

“Uh, you know, I just, like, wanted to talk to you.”

Ross was quiet. Still. Like he was, thinking? Embarrassed? 

“...Shoulda’ said so.”

**Author's Note:**

> did you miss me? i missed me.


End file.
